draconisrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily Aviarn
Lily Aviarn is a blood child of Anhrak Aviarn. Forms Dragon Lily's primary form is a Magenta-plated Dark Dragon. She can fly faster than most other things can fly/run. She's a regular Dark Dragon except for the facts that her eyes are a literal brighter yellow than others' are and her horns are longer and sharper than others. She can't eat plant-based foods, and will become sick if she does. Human Lily's most-used secondary form is a human wearing light clothing/leather armor, equipped with a Sniper's bow and Poison arrows, along with a small dagger. She has long, wavy brown hair, magenta eyes, light skin, and pointed teeth/fangs. Her eyes are more catlike than human. She looks around 15, and she's about 5'6". Animal Lily's animal form is that of a leopard. She has longer, sharper teeth/claws than other leopards, and her eyes are less sensitive to light. Her eyes are blue in this form, and her hide is a darker hue. Pokémon Lily's Pokémon form is a regular-sized Eevee. Her favorite evolutions are Espeon and Umbreon. However, Lily prefers to remain an Eevee. Other form Lily's final form is yet to be revealed. Abilities Heartrage Dragon, Human (currently known) This ability is triggered when Lily is heartbroken or a family member is in grave danger. During this Rage, as a Dark Dragon, Lily's head/chest plates are stronger/more durable, she's much quicker, and stronger/fiercer, and when she's Human, again much speedier, and stronger/fiercer, but also much, much more accurate, at the cost of losing control of herself in both forms and fainting when it's over for a good while, depending on the energy used. She loses sight of ally and foe, and is known to attack even Typherior Godspell in Moonbeast form. She WILL attack her target, and if she kills it, she moves on to another target, whether animate or inanimate. If she doesn't have a target, she attacks the nearest thing, usually trees and/or rocks, sometimes animals, or, if they insist on being near her, her family members. Mind reader All forms This ability is triggered at will. Lily lets the mental barriers of her mind fall, like walls to a house, and she reaches out to another's mind. She can reach more than one mind, and even attack with her mind. Not to be confused with telekinesis, she can enter that person's mind and control their actions. She can reach to another in two ways: One, apply her mind to them like paper to a wall, in which case both people can only feel eachother's current feelings and thoughts. The other method is to dive in, which allows Lily to see all their memories, and the other person to feel every aspect of what Lily is currently feeling. Diving in deep enough can and will cause physical damage. De-evolve Eevee At the cost of a LOT of energy, Lily can de-evolve. She will be knocked out for an hour afterwards, depending on how much energy she had beforehand, and won't be able to evolve again for two weeks. Hoarder Dragon This is Lily's natural instinct to hoard. When activated, her eyes will flash white. Once activated, you can expect to see her planning out ways to increase her (rather small compared to others') hoard. She won't revert to stealing, however, unless you steal from her first. Personality Normal Lily is kindhearted, always caring for the family. She hates it when family members are fighting, and will try to find a positive solution. Most of the time, anyway. She always wants them to be happy, and will do a lot for them. She, like everyone, IS prone to occasional grumpiness, so she isn't constantly an angel. She gets a bit depressed when she causes a family member to dislike her, much more so when they leave because of her, and even more so when she can't stop them from leaving. Raged During a Heartrage, Lily's personality almost becomes reversed. She can barely distinguish between friend or foe, and won't stop until her target is dead, and attacks those who interfere. she CAN be calmed, by knocking her out. However, she can wake up still feeling angry. She becomes uncaring, snarling at the when they try to calm her down, even attacking. She becomes a monster, killing everything in sight. If she's successful in killing family member targets, or comes close, then afterwards, she enters a state of severe depression, even sometimes trying to commit suicide. It can be difficult to covince her otherwise, but she'll be glad you did, even though she won't show it.